1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for recording multimedia data received in programme form.
The invention relates more specifically to the recording of video programmes in devices such as digital decoders and playing back these programmes.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal video recorders (PVR) have various recording and delayed playback functionalities. The PVRs are equipped with storage means for recording several hours of video, such as hard disks, for example. In addition to the high-capacity storage means, these devices also have sophisticated video data handling functionalities.
Such devices can also be used by a user to view a programme and then record it retroactively if the programme appears to be of interest. The data is recorded continuously and, when the users decide to retain it permanently, the data is stored permanently. This can apply to films where the user may be interested in all of the film and not a specific part.
The existing devices allow the user to record a programme offline from its beginning but are not suited to subsequently recording certain parts of programmes according to their content.
Such a functionality would be particularly useful in the context, for example, of sporting events where certain actions are more interesting than others or in the context of televised news or reports where only certain documents are of interest to each user according to their individual interests.